


Thank You For Being Here

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, HoHong, Hurt/Comfort, jeong yunho - Freeform, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "The people who have given everything to you, that hurt you the most" Mingi says."Then what do I do about it?" Yunho asks looking to his best friend."You move on, why not fix the problem when you know the solution?" Mingi asks.Yunho nods understanding what Mingi had to say, but putting it to use would be hard.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Thank You For Being Here

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!
> 
> |emotional and verbal abuse|
> 
> Please do not read this if you are sensitive to these types of topics.
> 
> Thank you for understanding.
> 
> instgram @ lone._writer._

Yunho smiles as he texts his brother. The two hadn't had the chance to talk because of Ateez's new comeback. Even now Yunho sits in a waiting room with his hair and makeup done

_YH- how is dad?_

GH - the usual, shouted at me before I left for school today.

_YH - how come?_

GH - you know how he is, always rhinks he's right and won't think about himself or try to understand other people.

_YH - oh, i guess somethings don't change._

GH - they really don't.

Yunho loves his father unconditionally and was forever thankful for everything his parents had done for him to get to where he is today. But his parent are strict in nature and though their intentions were good - or what Yunho tends to think of them as- it was still tough to hear somethings that his father said to him and his brother.

GH - mum was talking about how you don't smile anymore

_YH - It's a part of the concept, I smile during Fever anyways.  
_

GH - I know but, call her later on for me. She gets worried when she doesn't hear from her favourite idol/son.

_YH - Ay! it's them same when you don't call her, you're her favourite!_

GH - I'm not the son with their face plastered all over the walls of our house.

_YH - And I'm not the son with a framed diploma and pictures in the nice living room._

GH - Alright, alright. I need to go.

_YH - Same, I'll call mum later._

GH - I'll talk later Hyung, I've got class in a few.

_YH - alright take care_

GH - You too.

Yunho knew his parents too well and had been through the cycle of fighting wiht them too many times. Despite his harsh home life he still kept a smile on his face and continued on his day. If his mood is off then it effects his dancing, which effects his performance and Ateez's performance as a whole and now they had come too far for him to hinder them in any way. He felt guitly for leaving his brother, and fighting for his dreams in Seoul.

Performing on stage or anywhere even in their practice rooms gave Yunho life. He felt alive when he danced and sang.

The day he walked through the door's of KQ was when he first met Hongjoong Hyung. Someone who Yunho hold close to his heart. he watches the blue haired leader walk through the door, moving in a way to make the skirt swish around him.

"Ah! Hyung, you looked really good on stage today" Yunho smiles to him.

"Thanks, Yunho!" Hongjoong calls over the sound of a hair dryer.

"You should wear a full skirt next time" Yunho suggests.

"You think?" Hongjoong asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it would really good" Yunho assures.

"I'll discuss it with Noona later" Hongjoong nods thoughtfully.

Yunho stands behind San and Seonghwa, explainign the concept of his new game with the help of San.

"This is so tiring" San sighs dramatically.

"But I get it, Right Yunho?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yeah, he knows enough to play with me, right Hyung?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah- wait-" Seonghwa stutters.

"So he will!" Yunho shouts in success.

San laughs holding his stomach as he doubles over.

"Wait- Wait. I havent even been able to say anything" Seonghwa defends waving his arms about.

Yunho feels his phone buzz in his hand. Yunho looks over to it and sees a voice memo from his Dad. He turns the volume down and holds his speaker to his ear.

"Yunho, call me" His dad says.

Yunho waits for his hair to be done before excusing himself out of the room and dialing his father's number.

"Hello" Yunho's dad says.

"Hey, Appa. I'm at a music shows so I'm gonoing to have to be quick about this" Yunho warns lightly.

"What? You can't even spare us time to talk to you? You're not even that busy Yunho" His father scolds.

"I'm sorry, Appa" Yunho apologiese.

"As you should be, after I put a roof over your head and food on the table you tell me when to talk?" His dad asks mockingly.

"No Appa, It's just we're on a tight scheldule and I just wanted to make sure that we talk about the important things before I have to go" Yunho explains trying to not get into another argument.

"Whatever. Can you call your Aunt for me? Since _someone_ forgot to sendd her number _"_ His father orders more than asks.

"I-I'm sorry, Appa" Yunho sighs feeling his shoulders sag a little.

" OF course you are, worthless piece of crap! Can never do anything right after attending all of these classes. What did I pay for? You to get dumber?" His dad asks.

Yunho gulps down any remarks and keeps his mouth shut.

"Good for nothing!" His father shouts through the phone making Yunho jump a little.

"God you kids never let me live. Can't do one thing i do hundereds of things for you" His father sighs.

"Yunho! Let's go!" Yeosang shouts.

"I need to go" Yunho says quietly.

"Right~" his father scoffs before hanging up.

Yunho hands his phone to his manager and heads to the stage witht hte rest of his group pushing a smile on his face.

The stage went fine and so did the rest of the show. But Yunho had become quiet only talked when talked to and most of the members didnt even seem to notice the recent change in emotions as the are driven back home in the dead of night after promoting all day.

The door to the dorms is swung open and Wooyoung takes the shower first as San and Seonghwa start working out and Hongjoong gets ready to go to the studio.

Mingi laughs with Jongho about some video as Yunho head to his room.

He falls face first into his bed and let's let a long sigh trying to get rid of some of the tension that his Father's words spin through his mind. He knew that his father didn't truly mean it but his words still affected him.

Yunho wondered how people could just not let words affect them like they did to him.

"Yunho, it's your turn" Wooyoung says walking into Yunho's room.

Yunho hum is muffled by his pillow as he feels a hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" Wooyoung asks lowering his voice.

Yunho turns to lay on his back and let's out a long sigh as Wooyoung rubs his stomach in a gentle motion.

"It was hust family" Yunho says finally meeting the other's gaze.

Wooyoung nods and continues to rub in a calming motion.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Wooyoung reminds before continuing "But if you do you know where I am, puppy" Wooyoung smiles gently.

Yunho nods a small smile growing on his face from the simple nickname.

"I'd rather not talk about it, right now" Yunho says.

"Then go shower" Wooyoung says standing up the cold hard leaving his stomach.

"Okay" Yunho says.

Wooyoung lingers for a little longer before hearing Yeosang shout for him.

As soon as Wooyoung leaves, Yunho's smile drops, the words had only stopped for a second before coming back to him in full force.

Yunho takes a shower before laying down in his bed as San walks in.

"Are not going to play a few round before bed, Yunho?" San asks holding his controller in his hand.

"Nah, I'm tired from today so I thought that I should turn in early" Yunho says.

"Alright" San nods before grabbing his head set and walking back out.

But contrary to his words he didn't go to sleep. It reaches half past one and he's still not asleep. Yunho get's up and walks past the living room where San, Seonghwa and Mingi sit playing something in front of the TV. Yunho steps out onto the balcony and sots down pulling his knees to his chest. He watches the lights of the city surrounding him flicker on and off as a cool breeze passes him.

Yunho didn't know how long he had been sitting out there until he hears the door open and someone sit down next to him.

"I would say that your Dad is pretty stupid for the way he treats you and that you should stand up to him but I already know what you would say" Hongjoong begins.

Yunho turns to look at him and sees that he still had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"That I can't just leave him like that" Yunho sighs.

"You know that the other's would be willing to help find a solution to it" Hongjoong says.

"I don't want to ruin what we have" Yunho sighs.

"You're too good for your own kind" Hongjoong sighs grabbing Yunho's hand. "And too cold" Hongjoong adds.

"Maybe Seonghwa Hyung gave me his hands" Yunho says.

"If you won't help you're self then let us help you, please Yunho" Hongjoong pleads.

"What will you do Hyung?" Yunho asks.

"Anything" Hongjoong breathes.

Yunho ends up at home for their break and was finally able to see his family. Everything had been going great until his Father started nitpicking at him after dinner. Yunho had been listening to his father for the past half an hour and was growing tired.

"I don't understand why you can't just shut up" His father sneers.

"Appa" Yunho sighs.

"Be quiet!" His father shouts making him jump.

"No!" Yunho shouts back.

"Are you really about to disrespect me, son?" His father asks.

"I listen to you day in day out, pick at everthing I do. I give you the respect that you have never given me-"

"I need to give respect to someone who I provided for?" His dad asks.

"Yes! Providing for their child is a responsibility that a parent takes when they concive a child-"

"Yunho, please don't-"

"Eomma, are you going to watch Appa rip us all to shreds? You've never done anythign against him and tell us to take his verbal beatings" Yunho argued.

"It's what you deserve-"

"I'm done putting up with it!" Yunho shouts.

"where did my son go?" His mother asks solemly.

"I'm right here, I'm just tired" Yunho sighs.

"We have given you everything and more yet you still treat us like this. You don't even treat your haters like this" His father like this.

"Out of all kids I could have gotten, I got you" His father sneers.

Yunho's heart drops to the ground as he watches his father roll his eyes and walk away.

"I told you to leave it alone yet you still continue" Hi mother scolds.

"You see the way he treats us and you agree?" Yunho asks in shock.

"No but you should have left it" His mother continues.

"Eomma! I come home to take a break and all i get is verbal abuse, even over the phone he can ruin my day with the simplest of words. Those days I just want to sit as be swalloed by the ground so I dont have to feel anymore" Yunho ranted.

"Yunho, please be quiet" His mother hushed.

Yunho stands in his living roomwith tears in his eyes, confused and alone. He was happy his younger brother wasn't here to see him like this.

In a rush Yunho grabs his phone and calls the fist number he can find.

_"I wouldn't be angry if you left, I'd be proud, hyung. I'd be proud" Gunho smiles assuring Yunho._

"Hello?" Hongjoong asks through the phone.

"Hyung" Yunho says from behind the heavy lump in his throat.

"Yunho? Are you okay?" Hongjoong asks worridley from the other side.

"I don't wanna be here anymore" Yunho cries.

"Okay, pack your bags. Someone will get you, I promise you won't spend another night there" Honjoong promises.

"Okay" Yunho sniffs.

At one in the morning the door bell rings and Yunho hears his mother answer the door.

"Seonghwa? What are you doing here?" His mother asks.

"I'm here for Yunho" Seonghwa answers as Yunho grabs his bag and walks out of his room.

"Why? He's staying with us" His mother says.

"Not if I continue to be treated like this" Yunho sighs standing infront of Seonghwa who was still standing in the enterance way.

Wearing his grey turtle neck, black jeans and boots. His hair styled up, - clearly having left something to be here- his eyes had lost their sparkle making his expression look much more intimidating.

"This?" Yunho's father asks narrowing his eyes approching the two.

Yunho looks away and Seonghwa speaks up.

"Shit, He won't stay here if you keep treating him like shit" Seonghwa says loud and clear.

"How dare you entre my house and talk to me like that?!" His father shouts.

"I treat people with the respect that they have earned from me" Seonghwa says.

"I don't need to earn your respect-"

"That's why I give you none" Seonghwa interupts.

Yunho had finished tying his laces and Seonghwa places a hand on his shoulder.

"We will be leaving" Seonghwa says bowing a little.

"I'm sorry, Eomma" Yunho bows as he leaves.

Yunho get's into Seonghwa's Dad's car and looks back to see his mother still standing in the door. He take one good last look at he knowing it'll be a while until they see eachother again.

His view of her vanishes as Seonghwa pulls out of the driveway and out of the estate.

"I'm sorry, Yunho" Seonghwa says patting Yunho's thigh comfortingly.

"It's okay Hyung. This is just the first step" Yunho nods.

Seonghwa nods with a small smile.

Seonghwa had driven them down to the sea while on their way to Seonghwa's house and they took in the fresh sea smell.

"Sometimes it's better to put yourself before other" Seonghwa advises crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a lesson that I will slowly learn" Yunho agrees.

"And we will always be here with you" Hongjoong says through the call.

"All of us" Mingi assures.

Months later Yunho stands on a music back stage dacing and singing like always. He sees his members dance with smiles enjoying perfomance just like him. Yunho would argue that he had become a better person over the past few months. With the help of his members and family who supported him, he understood that his relationship with his parents wasn't healthy.

But he would still thank them for all they had done as they taught him valuble lessons.

"So what happened to making Seonghwa hyung play?" Mingi asks from the couch.

Yunho looks to Seonghwa who looks over the top of his phone and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, hyung. Let's test you" Yunho smiles.

"Oh, I'm watching this" Hongjoong says walking into the living room with his laptop in hand.

"What are you on about?" Seonghwa ask.

San laughs beside Jongho who watches the others with a gummy smile.

"Hyung is gonna loose" Wooyoung teases.

"I don't even know what I'm about to loose" Seonghwa sighs slipping off the ground to sit beside Yunho.

"I've ordered Chicken!" Yeosang shouts.

Yunho smiles.

"Hyung, first to win gets to choose dessert" Yunho challenges.

"Yunho you will meet your match today" Seonghwa smirks grabbing the controller.

They sit on the couch with some ice cream in their hands. Yunho looks to Seonghwa who eats his mint iceream with a small pout.

"What was that about 'meeting my match' Hyung?" yunho asks.

Seonghwa scoffs and shoves his ice cream in his mouth with a huff.

Yunho gives Seonghwa a spoonful of his ice cream and Seonghwa smiles.

"Focus on the movie!" San shushes.


End file.
